


Bliss

by shanscript



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Biting, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Gender Neutral POV, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sub Alisa, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanscript/pseuds/shanscript
Summary: Your chest rose and fell steadily, carrying Alisa’s chin with it. The two of you were lounging on the couch, her body draped over yours. She was tucked between you and the cushions, forearm resting on your stomach and one thigh swung casually across your lap. You pressed a kiss to the crown of her head as you pushed a few stray strands of silvery blonde behind her ear. You repeated the motion, rewarded with a serene sigh falling from smiling lips. You inhaled the intoxicating aroma of Alisa’s leave-in conditioner and natural fragrance. This was bliss; sharing silence and body heat with your beloved.
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iD-NaRM-hB4&ab_channel=SierraSellers-Topic) I vibed to while writing~

Your chest rose and fell steadily, carrying Alisa’s chin with it. The two of you were lounging on the couch, her body draped over yours. She was tucked between you and the cushions, forearm resting on your stomach and one thigh swung casually across your lap. You pressed a kiss to the crown of her head as you pushed a few stray strands of silvery blonde behind her ear. You repeated the motion, rewarded with a serene sigh falling from smiling lips. You inhaled the intoxicating aroma of Alisa’s leave-in conditioner and natural fragrance. This was bliss; sharing silence and body heat with your beloved.

You wrapped an arm around her back, pulling her closer. Your thumb brushed tender circles into her shoulder, massaging her satin skin. This only served to remind you how _good_ she feels in your hands. How all of the curves of her celestial body were explored and claimed by you. By your wandering fingertips, your hungry mouth, your throbbing… You blinked, shifting your weight beneath Alisa. How you earned the trust and affection of such an angel, you’ll never know. Who can blame you for wanting to please her, bring to life every single one of her fantasies? Ever since you met, she buried herself inside your brain. She pulled your focus at the best and worst times, reminding you _just_ how gorgeous she is.

Your gaze wandered, heart rate spiking with untethered anticipation. Your eyes trained on a spot high on Alisa’s thigh, where her loose shorts barely left anything to the imagination. Your body temperature rose with every passing second. You rolled your eyes, a little embarrassed by how strongly she affected you. You tried to keep your breathing steady, not to expose your growing desire just yet. Beyond your control, your hand on her shoulder inched downwards. Alisa hummed into your chest, taking interest in your fingertips as they explored the sensitive skin under her arm. You reached just far enough to brush the edge of her breast, where her tank top didn’t quite provide coverage. You puffed out a breath you don’t remember holding in.

Alisa tilted her face towards your neck, dragging her nose and parted lips along your heated skin. She stretched her arm across you, giving you a _much_ better view. She was inviting you in, and you were destined to do nothing but indulge her. Confidence bolstered, your tender teasing near her tits dissolved as your hand dove under her top. Alisa blew a sharp breath around your throat while you groped her ample chest. The weight of her flesh in your palm awoke arousal between your thighs, which was only magnified by how she started grinding gently against your hip.

But that was nothing compared to the sound of your whispered name on Alisa’s lips, as she begged you to take her. Right here, right now. Surely, this woman would be the death of you. Your free hand curled around her knee that rested in your lap, giving it a playful squeeze. Releasing her breast, you gripped her shoulder again. With a manner of grace and laughter you traded positions, keeping her close with one arm around her. You were right where you belonged: kneeling between Alisa’s thighs, holding her full attention and desire.

You rolled your hips against hers, reminding her just how badly you need her. She wrapped her legs around you, moaning sweetly and meeting your motions with her own. Alisa’s hair was sprawled across the couch cushion, framing her delicate face in a satin stormcloud. She was more beautiful than ever, just like this; tethered to this moment only by your touch. Your eyes traced down Alisa’s neck, chest, pausing a moment at her hips squirming in your lap. You met her half-lidded gaze once more, smug grin pulling at the corner of your mouth. You leaned forward, rushing to steal a taste of her plump lips. She tilted her chin up to welcome the kiss, sighing heavily as your lips collided.

Your fingers left the confines of Alisa’s trembling knee to slide along her inner thigh. The closer you moved towards her pantyline, the louder her muffled moans grew. Her elegant back arched over your forearm as your other hand grazed the hem of her loose-fitting shorts. As your kisses traced the line of Alisa’s jaw, memories of past intimacy with her flashed behind your eyelids. It’d been mere hours since you last pleased Alisa, but to her it felt like an eternity. Any second spent anywhere but beneath you was time well wasted. Not even her own fingers could do for her what you can.

You dragged your fingertips along the sensitive skin at the vertex of her thigh, pulling forth just enough desperation from Alisa to properly sate your ego. Her wanton whines were an ethereal melody that graced your ears alone. Why not savor the sound? Your lips grazed her ear, sucking the soft lobe into your mouth and humming vibrations against her skin. You teased her just a moment longer, shifting your weight to restrain her writhing waist. Alisa wouldn’t get what she wanted until you gave it, you both knew it, but her efforts were amusing nonetheless.

“(Y/N)-- p-please!” she finally choked out. Just the words you were waiting for. “I.. I need--” her voice broke off in a squeak as you sheathed two fingers in her dripping heat. _God_ she was so wet for you, and that realization only sent the blood filling your cheeks rushing down to your core. Between Alisa’s shuddering sighs, you could hear the filthy sounds of her coating your hand with every push and pull. You pressed your thumb into her clit as your fingertips curled into her puffy ceiling. You nudged her face to the side with your jaw, exposing the soft lines of her neck. You wrapped your lips around her throat, your swirling tongue adding a new sound to the wet resonance rising from your tangled bodies.

You traced and retraced a line of pleasure into Alisa’s receptive walls, beckoning for her climax. You felt her cunt clench around your fingers, begging for another. You obliged, knocking your knuckles against the nerves buzzing around her entrance. You reached further inside than she thought possible, but kept the pressure light enough to not push her over the edge so soon. The sweet moans humming from Alisa’s chest were slowly driving you mad. You accompanied her bucking hips into your hand with some thrusts of your own, dipping your thumb into her juices before pressing rapidly against her clit.

Alisa’s orgasm was almost as familiar to you as your own, and you knew she was _close_. The way her noises trailed off into wordless gasps. How her brows furrowed and lips twisted into a pout. Her fingers climbed your shoulders, digging in her nails to get a grip. You exhaled sharply as she made her mark. Returning the favor, you bit down on her tender neck as you extended your fingers and _pushed_. Alisa thrust up against you, limbs locking up as her climax shuddered through her entire body. Her belated moan vibrated through your jaw, making your head spin. Just one? Not nearly enough.

Without letting Alisa catch her breath, you kissed a direct line down her torso. She was blissfully unaware of the way you forced her shorts and panties down her legs, eager to pick up where you left off. You crawled back across the couch, face-first between her thighs. Alisa’s head was still tipped back, chest heaving and speckled with blush. You finally caught her attention when you hoisted her warm thighs onto your shoulders, uttering a curse under your breath. You paused a moment, counting yourself lucky. What a meal you had spread out before you. She was all yours, for the tasting _and_ taking. You batted your eyelashes up at your goddess, pupils full and dark with desire. Alisa bit her lip.

“Ready for more, my love?” you purred, brushing your cheek against her inner thigh before nipping at the soft skin.

Alisa’s eyelids were still heavy. She swallowed, “I… I don’t knooow,” she whispered, tone high and soft, “if I can t-take it.”

You chuckled, turning towards the opposite thigh to kiss it gingerly. “Hmmmm, I think…” you muttered, dragging your teeth towards her glistening folds, “that’s a lie.”

Alisa choked back a moan as you latched onto her swollen clit. You felt her fingers twist and tangle in your hair, searching for stability that you wrestled from her grasp with a flick of your tongue. Her thighs squeezed your ears as her essence smeared your chin. The smell of her sweat and juices filled your nostrils, leaving your mind hazy and core tightening. You pulled the sensitive nub between your lips, hollowing your cheeks and closing your eyes. You swiped your tongue back and forth across it, barely making contact. You could hear Alisa’s signature whine, muffled through her legs holding you in place. You couldn’t think of a better place to be.

You wrapped one arm up around her thigh, pressing your hand into the soft flesh between her hips. You steadied her reckless rutting. Mostly. Flattening your tongue, you finally gave Alisa a taste of the pressure she craved. You joined in her moans, breathing vibrations through her tingling nerve endings. You painted hot circles of saliva around her clit, taking her breath away. Your tongue played the perfect distraction as you shifted slightly, pulling your free arm beneath you. Your eyes fluttered open, not wanting to miss a second of Alisa’s pure bliss. You slipped your fingers back inside, working in unison with your lips and tongue.

You pushed her top up just enough to reveal her perfect breasts. You watched them bounce every time her back jerked into an arch, nearly breaking your concentration. You hummed another moan, driving Alisa wild. You palmed one soft globe, closing your fingers together around her stiff nipple. You withdrew slightly, coaxing her to thrust into your face and hand. Alisa’s desperation for you was addictive, and you wanted nothing more than to watch her fuck herself on your fingers. You rolled her nippled tightly between your knuckles as you sunk a third digit inside her leaking slit.

Alisa’s ragged moans gave way to screaming your name. She tugged harshly at your roots. You could feel her walls swelling around your fingers as you picked up the pace. Your hand left her chest, swiftly returning to its place above your brow. You pressed down into her groin until you could faintly feel your fingers twisting inside.

“Cum for me baby, I wanna drown in it,” your hot breath fanned her sensitive folds as you coaxed another release from Alisa’s lush loins. Her breath hitched and body shivered as she came hard over your hand. Your tongue darted out to catch what you could, drinking her down eagerly. Her hips shook violently in your grasp, thighs clenching tight around your head. You hummed your gratitude, dragging your tongue up and down, lapping up every last drop. With a resounding sigh, Alisa’s twitching muscles slacked. You pressed a final kiss to her buzzing clit, rewarding you with that stuttered whimper you so adored.

You climbed up over Alisa, taking care not to interrupt her blissful high. She was smiling so wide, rosey cheeks pushing creases into the corners of her emerald eyes. You leaned down, planting a tender kiss to her forehead. You settled down on her chest, sinking into your place between her and the couch cushions. You buried your face in the crook of her arm, trying your best to hide the cheeky grin spreading across your features. Surely she could feel it against her tingling skin. Regardless, she slid a delicate hand around your shoulders, pulling you close. With another satisfied sigh, Alisa planted a soft kiss in your hair. You both drew a joint, deep breath. This was bliss; sharing silence and body heat with your beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh I came off strong with the flowery words then dropped off a lil, sorry!! I haven't been super inspired lately. Comments & kudos forever welcome<3
> 
> Scream with/at me on [tumblr](https://shanscript.tumblr.com/)!  
> If you can, consider supporting me with a [tip](https://ko-fi.com/shanscript).


End file.
